


Féministes

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lady Loki, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Cours texte Emma/Lady Loki
Relationships: Emma Frost/Loki
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Féministes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> On dit merci à Soraa pour l'idée de ce shippe, et merci au défi de la semaine des personne pour m'avoir motivé à en écrire.  
> À et le prompt de ce texte est mal intégré, désolée....
> 
> Je me place dans une sorte de continuité à mis chemin entre les comics, pour Emma, et les films, pour Loki, qui sera Lady Loki ici, parce que mon cerveau veux absolument l’imaginer en femme avec Emma.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au début, ça n’avait été un jeu entre elles. Des pensées échangées lorsqu’elles se croisaient, des pensées plus qu’intimes et chaudes. L’ancienne ennemie des Avengers et l’ancienne ennemie des X-men, la Reine Blanche et la Princesse d’Asgard, unis par le désir, et ce plaisir psychique.

Et puis, il y avait eu plus que ce jeu intangible. Le touché c’était ajouté, et les deux femmes s’étaient perdues dans leur sentiments, tant charnels que romantiques. Elles se comprenaient si bien, dans ce désir d’être vues et admirées par tous, mais aussi de réparer leur sombres passés.

Bien sûr, le reste du monde s’inquiétaient. Un tel couple n’était pas dangereux ? Et si Emma et Loki décidaient de reprendre leur anciens penchant criminel ?

Mais ce n’étaient pas dans leur intentions. L’ancienne Reine Blanche aimait son travail de professeur à l’institut Xavier, elle aimait être une X-woman. Et la Princesse d’Asgard c’était enfin réconciliée avec son frère, elle s’était acceptée elle même, s’acceptant femme et laissant libre court à ses pensées féministes. Et il était plus drôle d’embêter régulièrement les Avengers sans devoir les affronter par derrière. Surtout que la Jötunn pouvait aussi jouer des tours à l’équipe mutante, désormais.

Alors non, le monde n’avait pas de soucis à ce faire. Elles étaient l’une à l’autre, chacune perdue dans cette passion et cette amour qui n’avait aucun sens aux yeux du monde, mais qui était tout pour elle.

Elles s’aimaient.


End file.
